1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for simultaneously generating multi-type magnetic resonance images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of medical equipment for diagnosing patients is currently in use or being developed. In consideration of patient convenience and promptness of patient diagnosis results during a patient diagnosis process, the importance of medical equipment for showing cross-sectional images of internal human bodies, such as computed tomography (CT) apparatuses and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, is emerging. In particular, MRI apparatuses have excellent image quality compared to other medical imaging devices, but it takes a long time to detect images, which may lead to image noise.